Irrational
by Hydrilla
Summary: Lalu kenapa Uchiha Sasuke yang rasional bisa terjebak absurditas semacam cinta! Kenapa tubuhnya selalu bereaksi aneh saat dekat dengan Haruno Sakura! Kenapa! Kenapa gadis itu bisa memonopoli tubuh dan pikirannya! Ini sungguh tidak rasional! / "Kau suka aku, tidak?" / "Pacaran, yuk!" / Buat kak ChaKristaFer :') AU, Typo(s), absurd nan gaje as always :')


_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**IRRATIONAL**_

_**Buat kak Icha a.k.a ChaKristaFer**_

_**.**_

_**Standard warnings applied**_

_**Well, karena saya bukan orang yang romantis dan maksa bikin yang manis-manis, jadi yah—**_

_**Semoga suka aja deh :))**_

_**-oOo-**_

Bagi Uchiha Sasuke yang rasional, cinta itu absurd. Sebuah abstraksi yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika. Ia menganggap cinta itu semu, khayal yang menyisip ke dunia nyata tanpa adanya filtrasi oleh orang-orang yang menyebut diri mereka pujangga.

Ia hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alis kala kawan-kawannya dengan senyum terkembang bilang bahwa mereka jatuh cinta. Apa itu cinta? Pikirnya suatu ketika. Bukannya itu manifestasi dari rasa nyaman dan kesamaan yang tanpa sengaja ada saja? Bagimana bisa hal seabsurd cinta bisa mengubah seseorang? Ayolah, itu konyol.

Lima kata ini sering mengganggu pikirannya. Kenapa orang rela melakukan sesuatu demi hal yang tak bisa mengenyangkan seperti itu? Kenapa?

Namun, semua presepsinya seakan dihancurkan dengan sekali sentak. Logikanya seperti diluluhlantakkan seketika.

Oh, bagaimana caranya ia menjelaskan tentang jantungnya yang seperti pacuan kuda saat melihat bibir itu melengkungkan sebuah senyuman? Bagaimana ia menjelaskan wajahnya yang mendadak panas ketika bersinggungan dengan kulit selembut sutera itu? Bagaimanakah caranya untuk menjelaskan telinganya yang bagai dimanja seribu harpa saat mendengar suara itu?

_Bagaimana? _

Bagaimana caranya Uchiha Sasuke menjelaskan reaksi tubuhnya terhadap sosok Haruno Sakura?!

Mungkin rasionalitas Sasuke sedang diuji. Ia yakin, itu hanya hormonnya saja. Normal saja kan, ketika pemuda berusia 19 tahun terpengaruh hormon? Oke, ia tahu, ia tidak lagi berada di masa labil adolensi. Ia sudah beranjak dewasa sekarang. Tapi, ia pernah mendengar teori tentang semakin pria dewasa, _nafsu_nya makin kuat.

Ya, ia yakin itu pengaruh hormonnya saja.

Maka, ia menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya pelan-pelan untuk _menormalkan _kembali pikirannya yang tiba-tiba meliar. Ia melangkah menuju ruang kelasnya karena kuliahnya akan segera dimulai. Seperti biasa, sosoknya masih memesona meski dengan tampilan sedikit acak-acakan karena buru-buru berangkat. Ia telat bangun karena begadang. Alasannya? Tentu saja menonton bola.

Baru saja ia akan memercepat langkahnya setelah melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, sebuah suara dengan tanpa dosanya membuatnya membeku.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-_kun." _

Haruno Sakura tersenyum, sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa diktat kuliah. Sampai Sakura menghilang dibalik tangga pun, Uchiha Sasuke masih terdiam. Perlahan, tangan kanannya menyengkram kemejanya, tepat di bagian dada.

Ini kenapa jantungnya mau meledak, woy?!

**-oOo-**

Uchiha Sasuke menyeruput cola kalengannya dengan bosan. Jam istirahat kuliah sedang berlangsung, dan ia sudah bosan dengan ocehan teman-temannya yang meributkan suatu hal, entah apa itu Sasuke tak ambil peduli. Kantin tampak ramai oleh mahasiswa berbagai jurusan.

Ia bisa melihat sekumpulan mahasiswa jurusan seni yang tampak eksentrik di sudut kantin. Anak-anak jurusan hukum entah sibuk membicarakan apa. Sedangkan ia sendiri, kuliah di jurusan teknik sipil dimana hampir seluruhnya anak laki-laki.

"Hei, Teme, kau pasti menyesal tidak ikut kemarin~" Naruto dengan cengiran, menggoda sahabatnya yang menekuk wajahnya. "Banyak gadis-gadis cantik, lho."

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Aku tidak _buaya _sepertimu, Dobe."

"Tentu saja Sasuke tidak menyesal," Kiba ikut menimpali. "Dia kan, sedang _pedekate _dengan anak jurusan kedokteran." Kemudian pemuda penyuka anjing tersebut tertawa mengejek.

"Khukhukhu, kudengar, dia agresif sekali," Naruto ikut-ikutan menggoda. Kapan lagi ia bisa menggoda Uchiha Sasuke-_sama _yang super dingin itu?

"Diam kalian!"

Sasuke emosi. Ia memandang tajam kedua temannya yang masih tersenyum menggoda. _Sialan_, umpatnya dalam hati. Ia meremas kaleng colanya dengan kesal hingga isinya sedikt tumpah.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga."

Tiba-tiba, sepasang lengan melingkari pundak Sasuke. Pemuda itu berjengit karena kaget. Ia melirik ke samping kanan dimana bahunya terasa lebih berat. Sebuah kepala berambut pink bersender di sana. Seperti di_setting _otomatis, jantung Sasuke langsung berpacu dengan cepat.

"_Ne, _Sasuke-_kun. _Aku ingin ke perpustakaan daerah tapi tidak ada yang menemani. Kau mau menemaniku, kan?"

Suara itu berasal tepat di sebelah telinganya. Mati-matian Sasuke menahan geli dan wajahnya yang memanas. Tubuhnya serasa kaku. Sehingga, ia hanya bisa menjawab "hn" untuk membalas.

"Yeay! Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun." _

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipinya.

Ya Tuhan!

Sasuke masih bisa merasakan basah sekaligus hangat di pipinya meski Sakura telah pergi. Jantungnya sudah tidak mau diajak tenang lagi. Ia berusaha dengan keras untuk mengontrol dirinya sendiri agar tidak berteriak kegirangan karena euforia yang seakan menggelitik perutnya.

Sasuke berdehem, dengan wajah memerah. Ia memandang teman-temannya dan menemukan wajah menggoda mereka.

"Ciyeeee~"

**-oOo-**

Kedekatan antara Sasuke dan Sakura belumlah lama. Mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu saat di perpustakaan universitas, berlanjut ke obrolan-obrolan singkat mereka. Awalnya, mereka bicara tanpa tahu nama dan jurusan masing-masing. Mereka memilih menikmati berbicara sebagai _stranger. _

Hingga suatu ketika Naruto memerkenalkan mereka. Mereka terkejut, Naruto pun sama. Tak aneh lagi kalau Naruto yang terkenal ramah bisa kenal banyak mahasiswa. Tapi, tentu mengherankan bukan, jika Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dan serius itu bisa kenal dengan Haruno Sakura? Padahal, gedung tempat dimana Sakura belajar berada cukup jauh dari bangunan kelas teknik sipil.

Kemudian, mereka semakin dekat setelah bertukar nomor telepon.

Bagi Uchiha Sasuke yang _pasif, _awalnya tentu aneh saat Sakura tiba-tiba mengajaknya ngobrol, bercanda, bahkan tak segan-segan mengiriminya pesan singkat. Apalagi saat gadis itu tak segan-segan melakukan kontak fisik. Entah memegang tangannya, menggelendotinya, bahkan tak ragu memeluknya.

Anehnya lagi, tubuhnya bereaksi tanpa bisa ia cegah. Entah jantungnya yang berdetak makin cepatlah, entah wajahnya yang memanaslah. Ini baru pertama kali ia merasakannya. Saat ia bertanya pada kakaknya, sang kakak menjawab kalau ia jatuh cinta. Sasuke yang terkenal realis pun menampik hal itu. Tapi, semakin lama, bukan hanya tubuhnya saja, bahkan otaknya ikut terkontaminasi oleh Sakura.

Pasti ada yang tidak beres, pikirnya. Bahkan ia mau saja saat dimintai ini-itu oleh Sakura!

Sakura memang tak pernah minta aneh-aneh. Paling hanya meminta menemani ke perpustakaan atau membeli barang-barang keperluan kuliahnya. Namun, tetap saja terasa aneh bagi Sasuke yang notabene disuruh menemani ibunya belanja ke supermarket saja ia tak mau.

Lalu kenapa ia bisa seperti ini?!

Lihat saja sekarang. Ia tengah duduk di samping Sakura yang sedang membaca buku tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Ia seperti orang tolol, seperti anjing yang setia pada majikan. Dan ia merasa terbodohi sekaligus tak berdaya.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Tubuhnya seperti dikendalikan dan dikuasai oleh gadis itu.

Kemana perginya rasionalitas yang ia miliki? Kemana Uchiha Sasuke yang tak gampang dipengaruhi apalagi diperintah? Kemana? Kenapa semuanya mendadak tidak rasional seperti ini?!

"_Ne, _Sasuke-_kun," _suara Sakura mengalun merdu. "Kau suka aku, tidak?"

Pikiran Sasuke yang semula kalut mendadak macet. A-apa tadi? Suka Sakura? _Suka? _Suka yang seperti apa?!

"Aku menyukaimu." Tanpa segan gadis itu _menembak _langsung. "Pacaran, yuk?"

Sasuke ingin semaput.

Ah, tidak. Itu terlalu lebay. Sasuke hanya tidak tahu mau bereaksi seperti apa.

**-oOo-**

Siulan-siulan menggoda terdengar di sana-sini. Khususnya oleh anak-anak jurusan teknik sipil yang kebanyakan masih jadi _forever alone _(dan kebanyakan mengeluarkan desahan iri)_. _Mereka melemparkan canda dan goda pada Uchiha Sasuke yang turun dari mobilnya.

Sambil dirangkul mesra oleh Haruno Sakura yang tersenyum lebar.

Jelas saja wajah keduanya merona. Tapi ambil cuek sajalah. Toh, mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Emansipasi memang sudah dicontohkan langsung oleh Haruno Sakura yang berani menembak Sasuke secara langsung. Dan bagaimana Sasuke bisa menerima Haruno Sakura? Itu rahasia Sasuke, Sakura, Tuhan, dan _author _saja yang tahu, hohoho.

"Sas, jan lupa _peje_, tjoy!" Teman-temannya yang kebanyakan anak _kost _tentu memanfaatkan hal ini untuk makan gratis. "Makan-makan di _kaefcih _enak, nih. Kau kan abis jadian."

"Berisik!" Sasuke jawab kalem. "FA tidak boleh sirik apalagi minta _peje _kalau bayar _PU _saja tidak kuat."

_**JLEBB!**_

_**END DENGAN GAJENYA**_

A/N:

_I know, ini ancur banget. Gaje, absurd lagi :(( _

_Maafkan aku kak Icha kalo gak sesuai ekspektasi kakak. Ini jelek dan maksa banget huhuhu ;(( _

_Udah gatau mau ngomong apa lagi soalnya jadinya ancur begini huhuhu :''''(((_

_Dan kenapa di bagian akhir jadi woles gitu, emang sengaja sih biar rada gawl #apaan._

_**Peje: PJ: Pajak Jadian**_

_**FA: Forever Alone: Jones**_

_**PU: Pajak Ultah**_

_Mohon maaf karena banyak kesalah di fanfic ini, yaaa :''''_

_Makasih yang udah mau baca :*_

_Salam hangat,_

—_Hydrilla :)_


End file.
